Rosalind Children
by Thea Hellowise
Summary: This takes place during Colonial America. What if life is just one big hellwhole for one another. A better Summery in the second chapter.


**Disclaimer **_Mystic Valiant_

I do not own any of the characters in _Mortal Instaments._I only own thows that i added within the story. This is a fan-fiction were anything can happen. Also thiis is a **Cherry-Chan Production**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1:

Beginning

_Maybe today, _Clarissa thought hopefully. Making sure her brown leather strap was not to loose across her chest. Feeling the cylinder-shaped holder; with its Celtic metal design. Press perfectly against her back with a full supplies of arrows. Clarissa turned her head around wanting to see what she looked like in the mirror.

Clarissa smiled at her red flaming hair in a wavy coil of perfection. Seeing the loose cotton shirt that was her older step brothers fit her almost perfectly. A bit floppy was the sleeves but the cuffs were tight. A royal deep purple silk scarf tied to her small waist. With her older step brothers worn out black church pants on.

Clarissa strongly thought she looked better then ever. Her new hunting boots were shining a streak of white. Clarissa felt so thrilled, so comfortable. She saw the arrows stick out behind her hair. Clarissa stared at her very long peach, red, eye lash's that show her vibrant, forest eyes.

Clarissa's face was a creamy pale. Although her lips were a red then a more pink flush color. Like her horrible oldest step sister Dove. Clarissa slightly frowned comparing herself to Dove. Who was really everything in looks!

Dove has light brown hair that goes below her shins. I have flaming red hair that goes just below the ribs when wet. Her skin is a rosy pale in the winter, and in the summer she gets a perfect light tan. Not like me im always pale during the summer and winter no matter how hard I try to get tan. Her body is well developed and is quite curvy.

Not like mine im scrawny and toothpick like. Then again Dove has a nasty personality and very hopeless survivor skills. Not like me im sweet, loving, and wild. She also thinks im insane and needs to be locked into a room. For what happened to my mother six years back.

Clarissa's eyes darkened with fury. Only if they saw what I saw killed my Jocelyn. I was only a little girl but I wasn't dumb. Demons ripped her apart near the river. I know it wasn't an alligator.

There hasn't even been an attack down there ever since then. Only some of the elders believed me. I thank them for that and always respect them. Not like Dove who thinks the world revolves around her. Then she heard Dove's voice break her thoughts.

"_CLARISSA_." A very loud and yet very annoying voice called from downstairs.

I then turned my head towards the door groaning some. Shifting my body to face the opened door. Leading down to the second floor. Hearing another call from Dove more annoying and yet more angry.

"CLARISSA YOU DUMB, IMPUDENT, HESHE, BARBARIC, INSANE, MURDERER ANSWER ME."

Clarissa flinched feeling her anger rise. Truly hearing her new hunter boots make a heavy thump sounds every step she took. Clarissa allowed a heavy sigh escape her lips. She felt her blood fill with an active flow. Dove even blamed me. Dove pulled it up once saying I killed my own mother. She has no heart that rude wrench.

Clarissa walked towards the three sized balcony window. That had a stand for my mother's long bow. It was beautiful as ever with its crystal front. It's smooth cold touch. It looks like glass, but it's made of phantom quartz.

Iron sides that curl in-words. The end of the swirl has a deep blue diamond tear drop dangling at the end of it. With a silver wire that looks invisible unless you light it in the sun to make it show. The most valuable thing in this house and it was mine. Not my unkind step mothers or even Doves.

Who I don't even recognize as my mother! Or really my step mother at all. Even all of Dove's wardrobe, jewelry, and body don't worth this much. Although, the both of them wanted me to sell it right when they found out I had it. They even moved me out of my own room. Into the basement that at first really angered me.

Then again I like the three sized balcony window. My mother's art fills my walls up completely. I even have three secret hiding places. That very well hid all my mothers' jewelry, and my mother's sketch books. I had all right to own my mothers cloths. I thank my mother's cleverness and stubbornness.

Then I heard about three loud clanks. Clarissa then held her bow in her right hand and closed the door with her left. Or more like slamming it shut. Clarissa looked at her oldest step sibling Dove. Doves pink flushed lips were drawn with a frown.

Her yellow amber snake eyes observed me like I was an animal. Dove was wearing that awful hot pink fluffy dress. Making my older step sister Dove get those big fluffy hot pink sleeves. She latterly wanted to make me puke. Her brown hair and eyes made her look like a balloon in that outfit. Until Dove started to loudly giggle.

A heavy scent started to over flow the upstairs. I then started to smell my step sisters awful perfume and un-bath-full scent with the smell of sweat and odor. I was about to throw up all over her. While her giggling got even more loudly into laughs.

I then spat out with true hatred towards Dove.

"What's so funny Dove."

Dove's eyes widened with eager. Clarissa really hated being around Dove. She always smelt bad. Since she and her mother only bathe once a week. Do to my mother always told me to be clean not dirty. My father does it as well and so has my younger step sibling Maxwell.

Even my oldest step brother Simon started to bathe. Although Mrs. Lily and my evil oldest step sibling Dove do not. Soon Dove was loudly laughing snickering pointing at me with her fan. Dove then said this with the most amusing voice.

"You look like a pirate's whore."

I then rolled my eyes thinking to myself. {_And how does she even know what one looks like_}. I then said

"You just wish you were dressed like me." I said in a matter-of-fact.

I then heard a fake cough of disapproving from Dove.

"Id rather be married to a peasant no wait a servant then dress like that." Dove said with a hateful hiss.

"You really _stink_ so I don't think a _peasant_ would even marry you and a _servant_ would not even want to look at you because you look so greasy like a _pig_ but don't lose all hope Dove I bet a _Goblin_with a bear belly with prune skin and smells of rotten meat would want you." I said with much confidents and truth.

I then before Dove could say anything and kill me with her awful stench. I then placed both hands on the railing of the stairs. Soon lifting my legs into a half swing going over the railing. Landing with my knees bent a bit spread apart. With her right hand still holding her mothers bow.

Hearing the arrows shift a bit against each other. Her left arm was a reversed L. While I then landed perfectly I made a run for it. For she knew Dove was very angry and yelling about how I have some mental sickness. I laughed lightly to myself running down the second flight of stairs leading to the front door.

Or if you go around the dinning room you can get to the kitchen. Or even pass the kitchen you can go to the living room and even pass that you can go into the master bedroom. Were Mrs. Lily and my daddy staying together in? Then again my father is gone for the moment. Sadly he is shipping out herbs, spices, and tobacco.

I opened the front door with my left hand smiling gleefully. It was still early morning for the sun hasn't made it to hot out yet. I stretched my arms out as far as I could above my head. Soon opening my mouth and gave the most un-lady like yawn. Plus the air was crisp and fresh.

Not like Dove or Mrs. Lily. Looking from the front porch was still amazing as always. The peach trees were blooming that Jocelyn planted long ago. The grass was always green and alive. The bird bath in the middle with some very well taken care of flowers. That looks so amazing with four wooden outside benches facing the bird bath and flowers.

I felt a sudden pain inside. {_Im glad that Mrs. Lily can't touch the outside. She would probably take everything apart like she did inside the house.}_

Clarissa walked down the front porch steps onto the rocky sand trail. Soon kicking a rock remembering how Mrs. Lily changed everything.

~_ It was the second day of my father's marriage. My father went out to go speak to Luke. A dear friend of are mother's who has been like a secondary father to me. Since my father is always out and about doing business. _

_I was under a shaded tree. With a light white dress that wasn't too fluffy with frost ribbon across my neckline and my sleeves. It was one of my favorite dresses that were once my mothers._

_Sketching a tree under a shaded tree. Do to the sun was very bright and the clouds were no were to be scene. Although the tree had enough shade that was comforting. Everything was perfectly peaceful. Until I had Bryant one out of the six slaves we own. Do to my mother did not like the idea of having slaves at all. _

_Bryant was a very muscular man bald with a worry look upon his face with an Jamaicans accent._

_I then very well got up and asked him what was wrong._

"_My dear Mistress Clarissa, Mrs. Lily is tearing the house apart." He said very well for his accent._

_I then glanced at him a bit confused not getting what he truly meant by tearing apart.  
"I beg your pardon Bryant I do not understand exactly."_

"_My Lady Clarissa, Mrs. Lily is taking Mistresses Jocelyn's artwork off the walls. The one who looks like her. Her daughter is throwing your things out your room. Maxwell is in your mother's art room refusing help. Simon as same in your mother's treasure room."_

_My eyes opened wide with horror. I felt like his words stung me. I then made a full hearted dash. I left my sketch book were it was. I left Bryant in a heart beat. _

_{How dare she how how how dare they HOW DARE THEY DESTROY MY MOTHERS THINGS}_

_Anger and true furry took over me completely. I saw Helen out on front of the porch. She was chanting for me to hurry. I'm so glad I'm mostly surrounded by those who care for my dead mother Jocelyn. I even took Helens broom that was leaning on the wall. _

_First of I found Mrs. Lily half destroyed my mothers artwork. I then screamed in furry. I don't remember what I exactly said but I did hit Mrs. Lily very hard with the broom. Mrs. Lily stumbled back._

_I was too angry to even care what she had to say. This wasn't her home it was my mothers and if she couldn't respect that then she would have to face me._

_Until she took a whip out that I have no clue were she had gotten it from. Bryant who just came in and then before Mrs. Lily could fling it Bryant jerked it out of her hands forcefully. Mrs. Lily was yelling for obedience but she didn't own any of us at all. They never do like her. Helen then gently grabbed my hand allowing me to keep the broom telling me. That she and Bryant will stop her since she did try to harm me more then I could ever do to her. I could make her stumble back give her a pang or so a jab._

_But a whip could scrap flesh. Could scar me and make me even lose an eye._

_Also Bryant nor Helen can't get in trouble now. Do to they were protecting me like told to do. Oh how great things worked out. _

_I ran upstairs to the first flight of stairs. I saw my things fly out my room but instead I went to the first room. My mother's art room._

_I kicked the door open seeing it almost lose its henge's. Seeing a boy, scared like hell looking threw my mothers sketch books. The boy gulped closing the book. _

_I kind of awed because I could tell that he was interested and not destroying or ripping. He was glancing and a small pile of my mother sketch books lay on the ground nice and neat._

_I then said_

"_Your Maxwell right??"_

_I said this a bit out of breath for all that running and screaming and tossing and moving and shock full horror was coming out._

"_Uh uh uh YOUR MOM IS AMAZING."_

_He blabbed out with his arms waving out and his face was very well enchanted._

_I then thought for a moment. Allowing a small smile pass my lips._

"_I know she is but may you do me the favor and gather all the sketch books and hide them under your bed for the time being."_

_Maxwell blinked a bit looking at his bed. I very well sighed some still breathing a bit roughly. He smelt a bit awful for some odd reason. _

_I then said "Because your awful mother is going to probably burn it to ash's and I promise you that you can look at every sketch book if you can hide it under your bed and not tell a soul since these rooms were locked by Helen I guess your mother got the damn keys and gave you all certain rooms the evil wrench."_

_I said this all in one breath and gave a loud gasp._

"_Oh YES ill do it."_

_I breathed in and out knowing we two will get along quite well. Closing his door and rushing to the other side of the door._

_I didn't kick it do to I had no strength to but I held the broom close to my chest. Thank god Dove didn't get this room._

_But since Simon had gotten it I hope he wasn't the mother type or sister type to take my mothers jewelry or even weapons at that._

_I swung the door open and screamed "FREEZE."_

_Simon gave me the most: What the hell look: I saw that Simon had cleaned the place but I saw that he was neatly putting it under his bed. Except for the swords and daggers I see that he is putting them in a chest. I then gave a most relaxing sigh._

"_So you are not going to give the jewelry to neither mother nor sister."_

_He looked at me and blinked some._

"_Uh I don't want a ghost haunting me just because I had to move here. And to answer your question I respect you and your mother's things and I would never hopefully cause any trouble."_

_I felt a bit astonished. I mean two boys out of two girls. Both Maxwell and Simon are amazing. But Mrs. Lily and Dove very well suck. I was breathing very hard I felt like I wasn't giving my body what it needed at all. I even saw black dots play in my vision I dropped the broom about to heave some feeling light in the head._

_I felt two strong arms lift me up in my surprise. I was actually put on the bed that must have been added on by Mrs. Lily's servants._

_I head Simon's voice but I wasn't paying attention I was just gasping. It felt like I had lost all wind in my lungs. I couldn't figure out if my eyes were open or closed at the moment. _

_After a while I felt mywhole stomach churn. My throat and mouth dry. But to my relief I heard Simon speak but not truly understanding him. I felt clear cold liquid go into my mouth threw a metal pitcher._

_I drank down greedily trying to sink it all in._

_After that I saw how great Simon was. Blue vibrant eyes. With light black or brown hair with bangs coming towards the right that strangely made him look handsome in a way. I felt him sit there watching me on the side of the bed. _

_I knew that I had two good step brothers. I knew I lost half my mothers work but I know that most great ones are in the basement _

_I felt something step on the pillow and lay on my red flaming sprawled out hair like a fan. I could hear it purr and now knew it was a cat._

_I mumbled out what is the kitten's name._

_Before I fell into a complete slumber do to the lack of energy truly all being used up in the rush of a few minutes back. I heard his whisper the kittens name into my ear for his breath gently tickled mine_

"_His name is Nightmare."_

_I then fell asleep in a deep slumber for in all my life. I have never lost so much energy doing this..~_

Clarissa looked to the left to see a peach tree with some ready to pick peaches. I then walked to the tree and then took an arrow out from behind me. I then began to wave the arrow around making the leaves rustle. Since it wasn't a very tall tree and all I wanted was a peach anyway. Then one fell and before I could move it hit me on the nose. If only people knew that peach's do hurt. Just like bananas when Dove threw one at me and hit me in the arm.

I dropped the arrow and help my nose feeling a light pain every time I moved my nostrils like a rabbit. I kneeled down to put the arrow back and reach for the peach looked so innocent on the ground. If only the world new how fruit can be evil.

Once retrieving the little devil she then glanced at it. The colors were of light peach oranges mixed in with reds. Not like a flame but like a sunset. Just right to eat it was just a bit hard. I lifted it up to my mouth and bit into it happy like.

The taste was amazing. I chewed it slowly because it was refreshing. Then out of no were I felt two hands cover my eye sight.

"Guess who?"

I knew that voice. It was Bryant so then I guessed.

"Bryant?"

I heard Maxwell giggle. Hearing Bryant's Jamaican accent say.

"No, guess again."

I was confused if it wasn't Bryant.

"Then Maxwell is the one who is blinding me."

Maxwell then answered back.

"No guess one more time."

I was very puzzled to the point of wondering.

"Then is it Helen."

I heard three people go into a huge laughter fit. I then realized it was Simon who was holding my eye vision. Feeling him move his hands out of my view I turned around to my surprise.

Seeing Simon at first with his longer light black hair comes widely spike full. With his blue eyes full of life as always. Maxwell was holding my bow. Wait when did she drop her bow? Clarissa looked dumbfounded and then slapped her forehead. Every one laughed because she figured it out.

I could see Bryant has two horses ready to go for me and Simon. Since me and Simon were going out into the woods. Since us both get bored easily while Maxwell does as he pleases. Like for a fact draw. He has always loved to draw and has been more out open then before.

I smiled at there trickery. That was a smart move I would have never guessed truly. Maybe in time if I could have more guesses more then three. Maxwell then handed my mothers bow back at me. His smile was sweet and innocent. They knew I could be careless and forget I have forgotten things at times.

It was quite a bad habit that Iv grown to have.

"I have to say you guys tricked me well."

All three of them smirked in victory. For it was well planned out. I didn't even hear them come up. I held my peach with my left and while my bow on my right.

"Well if it wasn't for Bryant we wouldn't have had this done."

Simon said it with admiration. I had to smile for not many people understood. My mother told me that law is very wrong. Then again we are no different then them and that we will treat them right. We will not own more then six. For two in the house for just a bit help; we have three in the garden. That is how it was. Until Mrs. Lily brought like what fifteen slaves that follow her every rule. She is not allowed to even command mine. Not even touch mine unless I give her permission. Like I would she whips her own slaves.

My heart sinks every time I see Dove or Mrs. Lily miss treat them.

I sigh I very low sigh feeling the cruelty.

"Well Clarissa should we head forward or do you want to stand here and allow the grass to grow."

I nodded at Simon giving him the one moment type look. I turned around and started to quickly eat the peach. Very un-lady like but when have I been truly a lady after Mrs. Lily. I just did as I pleased after that. My father silently not even punishing me even when I hitted Mrs. Lily with the broom.

I then forgetting how juicy the peach was and how I now have peach juice all over my lips and some on my chin. I then licked up all I can. Then thinking I grabbed the royal silk purple scarf. That was tied against my small waist. I then took up the part that was dangling just below my left knee. Wiping my mouth, and chin feeling the soft fabric on my face. Also getting rid of the sticky peach juice on her face.

I heard Simon laughing and then saying.

"Could it kill you to have some manners Clarissa?"

I turned around with a teasing hurt face towards Simon.

"So I guess im not wanted as a hunting partner."

Simon started to wave his hands frantically in the air. Simon was babbling out what sounded like apologize and other things. I full heartily laughed for it was something she new of Simon. When he can't think of the best things to say he starts to babble out nonsense.

I then felt two arms wrap around my waist strongly. I smiled very warmly for Maxwell who was fifteen. Maxwell is and always will be a very caring and loving lad.

"We will be back after a while." I ruffled Maxwell's hair seeing that he was the different one. Simon looked just like his dead father. Dove looked just like her mother. While Maxwell may have his fathers looks, but has his mother's eyes, mouth, and just maybe ears. He was different then normal lads from the eye could tell. When boys his age would want to go out and play. He would want to stay inside and read. Not saying it's a bad thing. Maxwell was always the silent one the ignored one in my mind.

"Come back safe Simon and Clarissa." We, both Simon and me nodded and agreed. Bryant smiled handing me the rains of the horse. As well as Simon we both got on our horses. Soon leaving the Fray manor we both headed toward the woods. That were owned by my father do to my mother, but sometimes I wonder how far the woods really went.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They both were in the woods. Going threw a half done trail. They both Simon and Clarissa were going to a certain point. To tie there horses down to a tree. So they could check there traps among the woods. Taking there time dodging trees and staying together with distance. Since two days back they placed some traps. To see what they could catch for the fun of it all.

Soon coming to a halt seeing the numeric one and two numbers carved in a tree. Simon and Clarissa then got ready to tie there horses. Making sure they had everything with them. The bottle of waters Bryant packed in a canteen for them. Some extra arrows in a cow skinned hand bag for Simon of course. Both prepared and ready to explore the woods and joke around.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


End file.
